gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paradoria
Paradoria is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Steve Samono and Gary Hall from a screenplay by Samono, John Hamburg and Laurie Craig and a story by Michael Wildshill. Set in a fictional world known as Paradoria, the film centers on a young boy named Jamo, who meets an unlikely princess named Keena traveling to find a way to save Jamo's home from ferocious monsters. The film stars the voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Rob Riggle, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, and Maya Rudolph. Paradoria premiered at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium on February 23, 2015 and was released in the United States on March 6, 2015 by Universal Pictures. It received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $717 million worldwide on a budget of $103 million, becoming the eighth highest-grossing film of 2015, the 25th highest-grossing animated film of all time, and the sixth highest-grossing film from Gingo. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, a kind but anxious 13-year-old boy. *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, the daughter of Queen Melly. *Rob Riggle as Kakas, a gillman-like creature who overthrows Jamo's village. *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's father. *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's mother. *Maya Rudolph as Queen Melly, Kenna's mother. *Steve Samono as Boppie. *Gary Hall as Neets. *Laraine Newman as Canna. *Fred Tatasciore, Bob Bergen, and Jess Harnell as Kaka's henchmen. *Dee Bradley Baker as the lazy guy-eating plant. *Jack Angel, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Danny Mann, Lauren Tom, Jan Rabson, Bryce Papenbrook, Tom F. Warner, John Cygan, Jim Ward, Amy McNeill, Kari Wahlgren, Carlos Alazraqui, Tara Strong, Jason Marsden, and Tress MacNeille as additional voices. Production The idea of the film was originally conceived by Michael Wildshill in 2008 while completing Woo La La. In March 2011, Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation announced the film, as appropriately joked as Untitled Michael Wildshill Project, which is not a sequel to Woo La La. A release date was not set at that time. In December 2012, Universal and Gingo announced that it would be titled Paradoria, with Wildshill directing from the screenplay by himself. The name "Paradoria" comes from a genus of tachinid flies in the family Tachinidae. In August 2013, it was announced that Wildshill would not direct the film over creative differences. He was replaced by Steve Samono. Wildshill still remained as a co-director. In December 2013, it was announced that Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Rob Riggle, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, and Maya Rudolph had joined the cast of the film. During 2014 CinemaCon for Universal's slate of upcoming animated films from Gingo Animation and Illumination Entertainment, protagonist Jamo's last name was given as "Toulouse" (named after the capital of the French department of Haute-Garonne and of the region of Occitanie), but that name was not retained in the final film. Soundtrack Christophe Beck and John Powell composed the film's score. The official soundtrack for the film was released on March 6, 2015, by Back Lot Music. Release In December 2012, Universal Pictures announced that it would be releasing Paradoria in early 2015, and hinted that it might be the March 6, 2015 release window previously announced by the studio in October 2012 for a then-untitled Gingo Animation film. In January 2013, Universal confirmed that it would be releasing the film on March 6, 2015. In September 2013, Universal moved the film's release date to December 19, 2014, the release date that was originally slated for Illumination Entertainment's Minions. The release date change was also the day that Universal changed the release date of Gingo's The Planetokio Movie, from November 2014 to December 2015. Minions was later released on July 10, 2015. By April 2014, it was announced that Paradoria was pushed back to its original release date of March 6, 2015, due to a scheduling conflict. The film premiered on February 23, 2015 at the Brussels Animation Film Festival in Belgium, in an out-of-competition screening. In the United States, it premiered on February 26, 2015, at the Palace of Fine Arts in San Francisco, California, and received a wide theatrical release starting on March 6, 2015, in 2D, 3D, and select IMAX 3D theatres. Also notable was the fact that it was one of two feature films (the other being The Planetokio Movie) released by Gingo in the same calendar year, a first for the company. Marketing The teaser trailer for Paradoria was released by Gingo on June 29, 2014, via YouTube and was shown in front of Gabriel Garza 2, Planes: Fire & Rescue, The Boxtrolls, Dolphin Tale 2, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, The Book of Life, Marcus Troy: Unleashed, Big Hero 6, and Penguins of Madagascar. The first official trailer was released on November 24, 2014 and was shown in front of Annie, Into the Woods, Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, and Big Eyes. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Gingo's YouTube page on New Year's Eve 2014 and was shown before Strange Magic and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Home media Paradoria was released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on July 7, 2015, while a digital release was released on June 16, 2015. Reception Box office Paradoria grossed $311.1 million in the United States and Canada and $406.2 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $717.3 million against a budget of $103 million. Worldwide, it is the eighth-highest-grossing film of 2015, the third-highest-grossing animated film of 2015 (behind Minions and Inside Out), the sixth-highest-grossing Gingo Animation film, and the 25th-highest-grossing animated film of all time. It is also the fourth-highest-grossing 2015 film released by Universal Pictures behind Furious 7, Jurassic World and Minions, as well as the second-highest-grossing Universal animated film of 2015 behind Minions. North America Coming soon! Outside North America Coming soon! Critical reaction On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 93% approval rating based on 185 reviews, with a weighted average rating of 7.5/10. The site's critical consensus states, "Beautifully animated, touching, and light-hearted, Paradoria is another unforgettable storytelling contribution for Gingo standards." On Metacritic, the film has a normalized score of 87 out of 100, based on 59 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2015 Category:2010s Category:Paradoria Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:Films directed by Gary Hall Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films